1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power saving devices, and particularly to a power saving device which can save on power used by displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays are widely used. Sometimes a user may leave a display turned on even though it is not in use, thereby wasting electricity.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a power saving device to automatically control a power source of a display for saving electricity.